Lost Man Standing
by LeAdventureMan
Summary: AU Luis, the last man from Earth; at least that's what he believes, flying around space and trying to stay out of trouble that always seems to find him. A space adventure inspired by Outlaw Star, use of items, weapons and setting as well as original locations. Rated M for language and sexual situations that will occur later on. Follow, favorite and reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for any confusion or lack of explanation. This is my first story and I had a bit of trouble trying to get it started. Anyway this takes place around the same time as the anime but in a different part of the galaxy. Expect to see some familiar places and hear of certain events. If there's anything i messed up on please let me know. Without taking up any more of your time on to the show. Enjoy!**

 **Among the Stars**

'It's been years since I stayed on anything with an orbit. I've been out on my own longer than I can remember. The galaxies have been my streets and Frying Monkey, my ship, has been my home. She keeps me safe, warm and helps me get out of trouble.' Luis thinks to himself as his stomach growls in hunger. _Now entering Jadeye orbit. Class 1 planet. Many parts of the planet are covered in dense forests and considered uninhabited. No other information has been found about this planet._ "Only a class 1? Damn, no shops or ports to buy supplies, gotta find food the old fashioned way." He finds a nice clearing to land and grab my gear to hunt and forage. "Stay safe and outta sight baby, I'll be back in a bit with some lunch." _Be careful out there. Camouflage is now active._ Luis jumps down the stairs and runs through the clearing, finding a place to hide. The active camouflage bends the light around the ship to make it invisible to the casual observer.

He finds some tall grass on a hillside to make a hunting ground and waits with his weapon at the ready. The _Grim Sleeper_ , a modified 9mm pistol that shoots high velocity darts that have a tranquilizer poison, which slows the heartbeat until it stops and an 8 inch hunting knife tucked in his boot are all that's really needed for this task. Luis puts on the hood of his shroud; works just like the ship's active camouflage but it's a lightweight fabric instead. Steadying his breathing and looking into the distance for anything that could last for at least a week so he can get to the next outpost alive. He hears animals that could resemble deer, if you squint really hard, a few yards away. They make their way closer and Luis tries to keep two of the larger ones in sight. 'It'll be tough but I think I can get them both without startling the rest of the herd _',_ he thinks. Breaths are shallow and he focuses on it to keep aim. Two darts fly in succession like the whistling wind. After a couple of minutes, the beasts stagger before dropping to the ground as if they were sleeping.

The herd moves on unaware of what has transpired and he waits for the last of the herd to leave before getting up to harvest the meat and load everything back onto his ship. "The spoils of a good hunt! This should keep me alive till I get to the spaceport on Uwharrie, as long as I don't run into any other problems with pirates or bounty hunters along the way." Luis says as he skins and guts the beasts with his razor sharp, carbon steel knife, letting the tranquilizer run its course and stay in the liver. Unbeknownst to him, a curious figure is lurking in the trees watching the meadow and its newest visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **So sorry about the short first chapter, unless you enjoy that then never mind. Anyways, I feel like I'm finding my rhythm in writing and will have a better story in the end. I'm not sure how regularly I'll be able to post chapters but I'll try to keep it as consistent as possible.**

 **All Eyes on Me**

"Glad I've been doing this awhile, last time I almost fell into a coma because I didn't gut the last animal fast enough and it still had some of the tranquilizer in the meat. Still, I better cook the meat for a bit and make sure it's gone before storing it in the freezer." Luis gets a fire going real quick and roasts the meat. The smell lingers in the air and anyone within a few yards can enjoy it, "Damn that smells soooo good. I can't wait to sink my teeth into it later." Off in the distance, skittering footsteps can be heard rustling the grass but he pays it no mind.

"Probably just a little thing, a small mammal like a type of mouse or something to that nature. Don't really think it's much of a threat, if any." It comes closer with each passing minute as the meat is finishing its quick roast.

Hearing the sounds get louder and louder, he turns to see a pair of fox ears sticking out of the tall grass nearby and a tail waving back and forth like it's waiting for something.

"Wow, a fox way out here?! That's kinda weird? It's gotta be something that just resembles a fox I bet, not the real McCoy."

"What's a fox?"

"Who said that? Sounded like a woman's voice. AlIc1a, did you call me?" He calls into his earpiece connected to the ship's computer. _No I haven't, love. I am picking up a heartbeat near you though._ Luis reaches for his knife and gun.

"Who is Uh-LEE-Sha? And where are they? You look like you're alone and that look like a lot of meat. Are you gonna eat all that by yourself? Why don't you share? I'm really hungry 'specially since you took the big ones." Luis looks around and jumps back when a naked and beautiful girl stands up from the grass in front of him.

"Wha-where did you come from? I didn't hear or see your approach. Where's your ship? Also, where are your clothes?" He told the mysterious girl.

"Man, these bounty hunters don't get the hint." he mutters under his breath.

"Look, I'm gonna tell you like I told the others I'm not who you're looking for. Simple case of mistaken identity. Weird though, you'd think being the last human from Earth I would stick out like a sore thumb or something but nooooooo always some bounty hunter or pirate has to show up and thinks I'm somebody they're looking for. I'll commend you for a new tactic; usually you bounty hunters come at me armed to the teeth, not in the buff." She looks puzzled; cocking her head to the side like an animal would at his ramblings.

Then he notices something swinging behind her, "Is that a tail? Is that _YOU'RE_ tail?! What are you?! No ordinary naked girl or bounty hunter. Oh sweet heavens, she has fox ears too?! I mean you look amazing, you have a great body and everything but you're like a fox? She _IS_ a fox!"

"Yeah, we all are. What about you, where's your tail? Are you one of the other foxes on the other side of the planet and what's with that stuff covering your body?" How could he explain what a human is, Earth or clothes are. Not even getting into the specialized armor that he wears to help him deal with different planet environments.

"Let's just say that I'm what is left of my people, I'm pretty sure of it. Although I know there are humans about, just not from the same planet as I am. We don't have fur or tails, at least not for billions of years. Also what I'm wearing is known as clothes everybody, human or otherwise wears them in all corners of the empires, from here in Einhorn to Tenpa." Through all the musings and conversations with this mysterious fox girl, Luis forgot about his food.

"Don't burn the food! How are we supposed to eat it like that?" the fox girl warned him.

"Ah shit!" Luis pulled it off in time to just have a bit of a char to it, "Well nothing wrong with a little blackened seasoning. It's still good to eat. I'll give you some of this meat since you're not a bounty hunter or a pirate; well at least you're not armed if you are either one. One thing I gotta know though?"

"What is that?" she asks him, still trying to figure out what kind of fox he is and also fighting back her hunger pains for a few more seconds.

"What is your name exactly? I mean, do you have a name?"

"Yes, I have a name. We all do, mine is Delia. Does that mean I can have some now?" she asks with the look of desperation in her deep green eyes.

"Yeah, let's have some of this before I put the rest of it away." Luis said as he cut into one of the carcasses and handed some of the meat to Delia. They eat and the hunger pains disappear with each bite. After the meal, Luis puts out the fire and starts loading up the rest of food in his sack, "Well it's been fun Delia but I gotta go. Things to do people to avoid, that sort of thing. What a day! Not to mention the repairs I gotta take care of when I get to port. Kinda surprised I made it this far without an overhaul." He's back on his ship and the AI, AlIc1a greets him. _Hi darling, how'd it go?_ "Should be enough to last us, how much longer till we get to Uwharrie?" _It should take another four days, it would be sooner but the Newton reactor is low and the engine needs repairs immediately._ "Yeah yeah, I know there's repairs needed. I got enough Wong to cover the costs and docking. We'll be able to stay in the black if I can find a job or two as soon as we land." _Can I start our departure of Jadeye now?_ "Yeah, let's get off this log. All systems green?" _All green and functional. Engine output at 67% and Newton reactor at 62%. All cargo is secure and hull is sealed tight. In five...four...three...two...one..._ "Alright! We're gone!" The ship's engine is powered up as high as it can go and they clear the atmosphere and orbit quickly, within a few minutes the reactor is ready and they make the jump into sub-ether.

"So where is Uwharrie? And what's a job?" Luis' eyes popped wide for a second as he turned his head slowly and saw Delia behind him eating another piece of meat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait in between chapters, it's just been a struggle to get this out. Hope that you're enjoying this and please let me know what you think. On to the story!**

 **Because The Night**

"Seriously?! How did you get here and how come you didn't trip any sensors on my ship?" Luis questioned the fox girl. _I'm detecting another life signature on board, is there something I should know._

 _"_ Thanks for that info! I hadn't noticed the fox girl standing in front of me, who's still not wearing any clothing!" Luis shouted at the AI. "What am I gonna do with you? It's not like you could hold a job, you don't even know what they are; so you're not gonna be able to help out with income. I'm not even sure if you could go out in public looking the way you do?"

"What's wrong with how I look? This is how all people on Jadeye look, except the men. They look like men and nobody else looks just like me just kinda similar to what I look like." Delia tried to explain her people and the other tribe on the planet but had gotten herself a little tongue tied and at a loss for words. _Don't get all hissy with me sir! Why is there a naked girl on board?_ He clenches his teeth in frustration at the attitude given to him by his ship, 'I should have programmed you not to sass me.' he thought while trying to curb his frustrations about the situation.

"I am standing right here and I already told you that this is what we wear in my tribe." Delia says a bit annoyed at the ship and its captain. She has since finished the food she was eating but stormed off after saying her piece, wandering the ship and leaving the couple to continue bickering.

"Look, it's not like I invited her to come along she just snuck on board. Where were you, with all your advanced technology, why didn't you detect her? Or alert me before we even left the planet that she was here?!"

 _I couldn't find her! I scanned everything that you brought on board and even double checked the cargo bay after you had it all secure._

"So, where is she now?" Luis confronted the AI trying to get his point across.

 _Other signature is coming from the cargo hold._ "You found her this time! Do I need to give you an upgrade while I'm repairing the ship, so this won't happen again?" He gets out of the captain's chair after he sets the auto pilot on the ship. He heads towards the cargo hold and opens the door, "Look, there is another room on the ship. We'll call it yours for now but after I get the repairs and tune up on my ship done, I'm gonna have to bring you back." Luis said to Delia as he led her to her quarters, she _was_ a guest on his ship. They walked in silence down the corridor to what will be her room.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted back there. I just wasn't expecting company, I've been alone for so long that I expect to stay that way forever. I...*sigh* I am truly sorry Delia." Luis told her with total sincerity. She could see the pain in his eyes behind the sadness.

"I'm sorry I messed up your trip. I just got curious about you and when you left, I followed you to see where your home was." Delia said sadly, realizing her intentions were not justified. "You seemed nice and I've never met anyone from another world before, ever actually. You are the first."

"Well, you're the first fox-"

"Katisons. That's what we are. We're what you would refer to as descendants of Inari." Delia chimed

"Then you're the first katison I have ever met. Also the first person, female or otherwise; to join me since -since...well in a very long time." Luis choked out. Delia saw that he was having a tough time with the words, something must have happened to him. She was curious about his past but didn't want to pry into his personal life without really knowing the man.

"I'm right across the hall if you need me. I'm going to get some rest and you should do the same, it's gonna be a while until we get there. Goodnight Delia." Luis said as he opened his door and took off his shirt, with the door closing behind him.

Delia saw scars on his back and a few on his chest when he turned to lie back as the door closed. She was even more curious as to what he has been through in his life.

'For not being a fox, he is really handsome even with those scars. Does he have other ones? Where would they be and what are they from?' Her mind was riddled with questions but she wasn't sure if she could ask them.

"I'm a guest on his ship and I don't want to overload him with questions. I'll wait to see if he'll tell me before I try to ask him." Delia says to herself as she arches her back in a mighty stretch, "I'm more tired than I thought, and a little rest will be good." She curls herself up on the bed and falls asleep.

Delia wakes up after a few hours and needs to use the bathroom but she's not on her planet.

"Where do I go? I don't want to wake him but I really need to." She says to herself. Delia opens her door and knocks on Luis' door across the hall.

"Are you awake? I need to ask you something." The door opens but Luis is still snoring. She walks to the bed and tries to wake him, "Luis, I need to go. Where can I do that?" He didn't respond, just turned to his side and kept on sleeping. She tried again, a little rougher this time and he stirred wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong, love? Did we land? Are we there already?" He asks in his confusion, trying to readjust to the light or lack thereof.

"No, I just need to use the - what did you call it...toil-at?" Delia tells him, while in agony and about to pop. Luis snaps out of his confusion and rolls out of bed to show Delia where the bathroom is, as he gets up and goes down the hall and opens the door for her.

"Here ya go. *yawn* Do you think you can find your way back?" Luis questioned sleepily. Delia wanted to answer but she noticed something hanging from the front of him and it wasn't a tail.

"I think I'll be ok. Thank you and I'm sorry for waking you up." She said blushing at what she saw.

"Don't worry about it. *yawn* I'll be going back to bed now. Goodnight." Luis uttered as he walked drearily back to his room.

Delia went inside the bathroom and thought to herself as she used it, 'I've seen the men of my tribe so that shouldn't be anything new but his seems to be bigger than theirs. Is that even possible? When the mating begins, I've seen men with theirs stiff and that big but his was not stiff? I thought they only got big when they were stiff?' She walked out of the bathroom and was heading back to her's when she stopped in front of Luis' door again.

"What am I doing? Why do I feel this way?" Delia muttered to herself as she walked into his room and the door closed behind her. She kept quiet as she made her way to the bed, while Luis was snoring away as if he never woke up. The blanket had been kicked off some time ago and he was resting on his side with a hand under his pillow. She slid in bed with him and nestled into his arms and chest, letting him spoon around her. He was muttering under his breath between snores but she couldn't really make out what he was saying. He held her tightly in his grasp and was whispering near her ear, "They'll never catch up to us, love. Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. Our kids will be safe and we can start a better life."

After a while, there was a loud noise coming out of the nightstand. Luis reaches out behind him and hits the clock sitting on the shelf he calls a nightstand. He starts to move but feels his right arm is weighted down then opens his eyes to see Delia curled up in his arm.

'Had she been there all night? No, I was alone when I came back to bed. She probably snuck in after she used the bathroom but why?' he thought to himself when he looked down and noticed that he was still nude.

"Oh. That may be a reason why, did I show her the bathroom like this? It's been way too long since I had anyone else on this ship; I'm just used to sleeping in the buff. Of course, I still did when..." He stopped himself there and pulled his arm out trying not to wake her. His grief was eating at him but he had to subside it for now and try to continue through his day. He grabbed some shorts and headed to the training room near the back of the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in between, I was feeling under the weather and working like crazy that I couldn't find the time to finish and post. Enough about me though, on to the show!**

 **Training Montage**

Luis was in beast mode, cranking out a workout routine that would make Olympians exhausted just by looking at him. His body was pouring with sweat and there were puddles of it around the room from where he started to where he was standing but he wasn't done yet.

"Another twenty reps in this gravity then I'm done. Who would've thought that anime was the inspiration for this thing and that it would actually work. It's helped me out a lot in the last five or so years." Luis proclaimed about his gravitational controller in between exercises. He started on his last exercise when he heard the AI talking to him, _Hey, are you gonna let your new girlfriend eat any food? Or is she just gonna sleep all day?_ "That is entirely up to her, she's not my girlfriend and she's not a crew member; she snuck aboard, remember?" Luis mocked the AI, "Now if you don't mind, I have to finish." He told AlIc1a and knocked out his final workout.

Delia stirred when she heard running water. She gets up and follows the sound to the bathroom and enters. She sees Luis washing and gets flustered for just walking in.

"Look, if you want to shower; you could've waited I'm almost done here." Luis told her over the steam. The glass door didn't hide a thing and she was staring at his fully erect 8.5 inch penis. She makes a noise that couldn't be called words.

"Are you coming in or not?" He asked. Delia stumbles to the door and opens it to join him.

"I don't know how you wash but I use soap and some shampoo for my hair. You're welcome to it."

She watches the way he cleans himself and scrubs his back while he cleans his chest.

"Oh, thank you for washing my back for me. I was just about to skip it and move on to-", he gets cut off because Delia is no longer washing his back but has her hands on something else that had her full attention. She wraps her soapy hands around his shaft and pumps it slowly, not really sure of what she's doing but working instinctively.

"I - I - ummm... How does this feel?" Delia asks sheepishly, unsure of the response or even her question.

"I just, I don't know... this just seemed appropriate. You've been so kind to me and I've been nothing but trouble to you." She says to him. He stops her hands and turns around to face her. He rests a hand under her chin and makes eye contact.

"You haven't been trouble, just unexpected. It's no problem at all, though I wish you would've just asked to come along." Luis leans in and kisses her full lips passionately, like they were starved for attention. She moans and gasps during their kiss, then wraps her arms around him. Luis embraces her tightly, pressing his hard member into her waist and her breaths hitch for a second, her tail whipping around furiously. He puts his hands between them as he massages her soft breasts, rolling her nipples in between his thing and index fingers. Delia moans in delight, enjoying new sensations she never knew about. Her body quivers as she is racked with waves of pleasure. Luis takes her left breast in his mouth and rolls his tongue over her nipple as he sucks on it. Delia moans even louder then Luis slides a hand down, caressing her lean stomach before his fingers enter her slick vagina.

"Oh!" She gasps at the unexpected but welcomed intrusion of her body and is hit with a powerful orgasm as Luis rocks his fingers in and out of her pussy, rubbing her clit each time while still sucking and massaging her breasts. She's unable to think but is still able to move and returns to stroking his shaft gently and slowly increases her speed.

"Hnnn." Luis grunts as Delia pumps his dick faster. He lifts her up to lick her dripping pussy then lowers her down on his rock hard member.

"Oooooh! Fill me up, Luis! I want your whole thing inside me!"

Luis is holding her legs in his elbows and is lifting her waist to the rhythmic thrusts of his hips into hers. Her body quivers again and she claws into his back, he winces but doesn't lose his grip or stop. She's trembling with pleasure, not sure when it will stop or if she even wants it to stop. Luis keeps thrusting into her, grunting and growling with each pump into her tight hole. Delia's boobs rise and fall with each bounce on the stiff rod inside her, her fur and hair damp with sweat and moisture from the running shower behind them. Luis stops thrusting into her for a bit as he lays her down on the shower floor to continue his onslaught of her no longer virgin area. He slides into her much easier than at the beginning but she's still tight-fitting around his cock and her orgasms come when he enters her again.

"Ooh, ...is...this...how...all...women...feel during-" She is cut off by another orgasm that she forgot what she was trying to say, let alone think at the time.

"I'm not sure really. I'd like to think so, with me at least." Luis tells her, trying to sound as confident and cocky as possible. "I haven't been with many women but I think they enjoyed themselves with me."

Delia couldn't respond all she could do is grasp at his back, dig into it with her nails and gasp for air from the waves hitting her every few minutes. Luis starts feeling the pressure build up in his balls and knows his release is imminent. He stops thrusting and pulls his dick out of its warm, wet home. He is about to shoot his hot load on the shower floor but Delia moves quickly and wraps her mouth around his member and sucks as deeply as she can to take it all in her mouth.

"Oh shit!" Luis utters in surprise and elation as Delia bobs her head on his swollen dick, swallowing his seed as he shoots it down her throat. She drains him dry then licks her lips to catch anything that is running to her chin. Their legs are a little shaky after that unexpected romp that they sit on the floor to regain their strength.

"What was that all about?" Luis asked the katison resting between his legs.

"I'm not really sure how that happened. I've never mated until now, it's like my body acted on its own. I'm glad that you enjoyed it all but I'm unsure as to why I swallowed your seed instead of having your offspring." Delia tells him, finally able to breathe regularly and speak coherently again. She looks up at the man who has helped her achieve womanhood and he kisses her deeply on the lips.

"I don't think you're ready for kids right now. I'd rather you have them with a man or katison that you love and want to be with forever, not me." Luis ends his statement looking away from her then gets a depressing look on his face until they are interrupted.

 _We're right at Uwharrie's orbit and we'll be landing within the hour, so you might want to get dressed and get up here._

"Alright, I'm coming!" He calls back, knocking him out of his funk. He helps Delia up; they finish their shower, dry off then get dressed.

"Captain on the bridge. I want all hands on deck!" Luis yells out as he sits in the pilot's chair and mans the controls to land.

 _Exactly what are you talking about?_

"What are you talking about? _"_ Delia asks him as she finds a seat on the bridge. She looks at him, puzzled by his exclamation as he sat down.

 _You do understand we are the only ones on this craft._

"Yeah, I know that and all hands are on deck. So I, the captain on the bridge, still had my commands followed." Luis snaps back to the ship's AI.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Delia asks from her seat.

"No, there's no need for that. I'll take care of everything." He tells her while maneuvering the ship into landing position at the spaceport.

" _Frying Monkey_ you're all clear. Would you like to refuel and check for repairs before you go or are you going to stick around for a while and enjoy the sites? _"_

 _"_ We're going to stick around for a while. Could you found us a cheap dock though, not sure how long we're gonna be here." Luis called to the control tower. "Well 'crew' let's head on- wait, you need some clothes before we leave the ship."

"Fine." Delia makes some hand gestures and mumbles some language when a bright light envelops her and she stands before Luis wearing a short black skirt with a low cut blue blouse and some high heel shoes.

"As long as it doesn't look like you're soliciting, we'll be fine." With that they open the door of the ship and head out.


End file.
